When Opposites Collide
by fairytalenemisis
Summary: In the world of the Avatar, 4 talented teenagers are assigned to protect a princess, but when they are accused of kidnapping her, they go on the run to prove their innocence. Sorry awful at summaries, just take a peek at the first chapter and see what you think: might be M for some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story I have been writing at home and have decided to publish it, it will turn out to be pretty long but hopefully the content will make up for it. Please review and give advice as I seriously need it, Over and Out. :)**_

1.

New Year, New Day

**Miyuki**

A day's journey away from the castle, the City of Unali was yawning at the bright busy day ahead. It was the first day of the Month of New Life, and the New Year was on the edge of starting.

"98, 99, 100," chanted a dark haired girl, getting up after her daily push ups. Flicking her fringe out of her big, brown eyes, she swigged down a glass of water and changed from her heavy night clothes into her Warrior outfit. It consisted of tight, black flexible trousers; a black top with two diagonal sashes of red cloth and plain black pumps. Slipping these onto her feet, she stood up from her low, bed and combed out her wild, tangled curls of her black bob. Satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, she went through her bedroom door into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a warm, cosy room filled with gleaming cooking utensils. Pots, pans, ladles, bowls, trays, rollers, chopping boards and plates all were either burnished copper or glinting silver steel. The sight of her mother always warmed her heart, especially as she was cooking her favourite breakfast, pancakes, winter berries and eggs.

"Oh Miyuki! Thought I'd send you off in style yes?" Hollee said, spotting her daughter over her shoulder. "Sit, sit," she ushered Miyuki into a beautifully carved chair where she plonked onto her plate steaming pancakes, vibrant coloured berries and the oozing yolk of poached eggs. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks Mum," gratefully Miyuki dove into her meal, having delicious food was something she was going to miss.

Sitting beside her daughter, the heavily pregnant Hollee looked at her daughter with an unreadable expression.

"What?" mumbled Miyuki.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Honestly! What do your fellow pupils have say about your awful eating habits" fussed Hollee.

"Honestly Mum, I don't think they care that much. But what was the look for?"

"Oh, just wondering how my little petal grew up so fast." Hollee sighed, with a glazed look over her green eyes.

"Mum..." Protested Miyuki, but at the same time feeling sorry for her. "I'm still your little petal, always will be. Anyway, you got the baby coming so you won't be able to fuss all over me all the time."

"Yes, I suppose I shall. You be nice to your little brother or sister." A mock anger face came on the Hollee's delicate face but she couldn't hold it for long. "Now go get ready. Have you packed all your things?"

"Yes Mum, but really the only things I need are the things I'm standing up in." Miyuki pushed back her plate, stood up and kissed her mother on the forehead, before entering her room and leaning against the door. It was going to be tough saying goodbye.

* * *

**Shekil**

With a groan, Shekil sat up. Holding his head in his hands, the floor grindingly lurched beneath him. Shekil tried to remember his memories of the night before. Flashes of parties and drunken getaways and a telling off, though by who slipped his mind. He sat on the floor for a few minutes, trying to stop the world from swirling around him.

Once his room had settled, he got up slowly and made his way to the communal eating hall. The mellow cream walls of the corridors helped soothe his mind and when he entered the hall, the vowed meal-time silence stopped the persistent ringing in his ears.

Well, thought Shekil, I suppose the best place to have a hangover is indeed a Cathedral.

Wandering over to his group of fellow comrades, all supporting seething headaches, he dropped down onto the plain wooden bench, causing it to jolt back, making a horrendous squeal. The whole group, including Shekil slammed their hands to their ears and audibly groaned, earning some disapproving stares from fellow eaters. Seeing as they weren't allowed to talk, the six boys had a silent conversation.

_Shekil: Sorry _

_Canon: Yeah? Well I'm sorry I let you convince me to 'chug' down a whole jug of mead_

_Shekil: I did?_

_Whisper: Heck you did! But it was still the best night of my life_

_Kiln: To be honest I don't remember any of it_

_Aser: Neither do I _

_Tenko: What the hell did we do last night?_

_Shekil: My guess, drink, steal and flirt with the ladies. So really not that special considering it was New Year's Eve_

_(With a thoughtful expression on his face) Canon: I think I said I loved someone_

_(Looking shocked) Kiln: You know what, I think you said that to me!_

The whole group silently sniggered, and in a companionable silence began to eat their meagre breakfast: porridge and stale bread.

After they had all finished their meal, they in unison bowed their heads and murmured a prayer, then walked off to their separate duties.

As Shekil was going back to College that day, his chores were being taken over by some unlucky soul. Ha! No chores for a whole year, celebrated Shekil; Apart from visiting weekends and holidays, butted in his conscience.

"Oh shut up," murmured Shekil to himself.

"What was that Shekil?" A slimy voice hissed from behind and Shekil whipped around. By the voice, he already knew who it was.

"High Priest Fernigan, sir." Bowed Shekil, trying to hide his grimace.

"I assume you are not having the greatest morning" A teasing sneer stretched over the thin lips of Ferny (as the young boys called him behind his back).

"And why would that be sir?" Asked Shekil innocently.

"Why, did you drink so much last night that the events were completely wiped from your puny brain?"

Shekil winced.

"Oh yes young Shekil, it was I who found you and your ragtag group of miscreants surrounded by stolen goods and lying in a pool of your own stomach juice."

"Ahh,..." Started Shekil but Ferny was not finished.

"I successfully returned the items and dished out punishments, but considering the conditions you boys were in, I guess that you cannot remember them. The punishments are rather brilliant I might say." The last bit was said with obvious self-pleasure as the High Priest brushed off invisible dust off his deep purple cloak.

Shekil saw a light at the end of the tunnel, "Sorry to point this out sir, but I'm going back to the College today so will be unable to carry out any punishments." With a cheeky grin, Shekil made to escape, but the victorious expression on Ferny's ugly face stopped him. The light at the end of the tunnel looked very dim.

"Yes, I was aware of that fact Shekil, so I talked to his Holiness and he has agreed that you work at Kinte's Emporium as your punishment after school hours. In case it has slipped your mind, Kinte's' Emporium is the shop from where you stole the items I found drenched in your sick. I am still unable to think how you managed to obtain those objects without help from magic, which you know is forbidden," With this, Ferny shot a accusing stare at Shekil's hands, "The shop is only a 10 minute walk from the school and you will be working without pay." Turning on the heel of his purple leather boots, Ferny strode away.

The tunnel was left in darkness. Shekil sighed and went to get his bags. Another year, another punishment.

* * *

**Ramil**

The tree was full of birds, all different species and a rainbow of colours. They created a tremendous noise and filled the air with the squawking of conversations. Playing at the trunk of the tree was a girl, her face covered by a veil of black flowing hair. She was playing a lyre and singing a haunting song in a sweet, lyrical voice. Ramil was enchanted by the girl and her music and he wanted to get to her and stroke that fountain of hair, but for some reason, the music was holding him back, like a wall of sounds blocking his way.

_Suddenly, the birds took off in a flurry of feathers, leaving the girl still singing and playing the heart-wrenching song. From behind her, Ramil could see a dark shadow gathering around, ready to strike and he knew without knowing why, it was going to kill her. Ramil shouted a warning but then gasped. The girl had looked up. She has no features apart from two golden circles where her eyes should have been. She screamed his name and Ramil felt the ground opening beneath him and swallowing him whole._

Ramil shot up, which was a mistake considering that up above him was the bed of his younger brother Kevin. Rubbing his throbbing forehead, Ramil thought about his dream. Did it mean something? Or was it just after effects of the alcohol he drank last night?

"Ramil?" whispered Kevin.

"Yeah, what?" Ramil's gruff voice cut the silence of the house.

"You awake?"

"Well obviously nut head otherwise I wouldn't be talking." Sighing, Ramil clambered out of bed and started getting changed.

"Who's Emrose?" Kevin leaned over the top bunk, his long black hair covering his face.

"Who?" Asked Ramil as he pulled on the tight black trousers.

"Emrose. You were shouting the girls name in your dream. Who is she?" Kevin's strong 17 year old body jumped from the bed, creating a loud thump.

"Shush would you! Don't wake up Leal for Gods' sake." Ramil tugged over the black top with two red diagonal sashes across his chest.

"You know as well as I that Leal could sleep through anything." They both peered over at the snoring form of their 15 year old brother, and chuckled, he was not a pretty sleeper, "So who is she?"

"Emrose? No idea, just had a really weird dream." Stuffing his big feet into the black pumps, Ramil ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm the persistent spikes that sprung from his straight black hair.

"Maybe she's the girl you're gonna' marry?" Kevin smiled cheekily while stuffing on his black smith's apron over a simple loose top and trousers.

"You don't need to wear that thing yet, you're not yet even in Caspian's Forge. Anyway, you know there's only one girl for me." He winked at Kevin.

"Oh yeah? And who's that?" Kevin asked, hands folded against his muscular chest.

"It's me!" shouted their little sister as she burst into their room and pounced onto Ramil's back.

"What! Who's there!" shouted their delirious brother Leal.

Everyone laughed and Ramil threw Hayley into a piggy-back.

"I'm the one for you, aren't I?" Asked Hayley, hanging off Ramil' s neck, her black pigtails swishing him in his eyes.

"Of course you are Hayley," chuckled Ramil, giving her a kiss on her nose.

"Well that is a bit strange considering you're his sister." Pointed out Kevin.

"Incest!" shouted Leal, pointing accusingly at the pair.

"What's incest?" asked Hayley.

All the older boys glance at each other. There was an awkward silence.

"Err, Leal's just being silly. Come on let's go and have some breakfast." Still carrying Hayley on his back, they all walked into the main room of the house.

It was a big, high ceilinged space as the upper bedrooms were level with its ceiling. The living room was just a couple of chairs and sofas with little tables where decorative horse statues were carefully placed.

"So what do you fancy, oh young princess?" Kevin strode into the massive kitchen, his arms spread out as if proclaiming that it was his property.

"Oh no! Not Kevin's cooking, save me Sir Leal!" squealed Hayley, shielding herself behind Ramil.

"Very well. Sir, I ask you to please move from the kitchen as you are scaring m'lady." Sir Leal asked with mock formality.

"As the lady wishes," and with a fake look of hurt on his face Kevin bowed and jumped onto a sofa.

"So m'lady, your stomach requests what this fine morning?" Leal bowed very low towards Hayley who was being set onto the ground by Ramil.

Stretching her back into the straightest position, and turning up her nose at the sight of Leal, Hayley ordered pompously, "I would like a 9 course banquet. One course for each of the years I've lived." Hayley nodded and joined Kevin on the sofa.

"I fear I may have to disappoint the Lady, but never mind, I will try my hardest." Leal bowed to Ramil and started bustling round the kitchen. As Hayley was the youngest of seven siblings, all of her elder brothers spoiled her.

Ramil smiled as the rest of his family came yawning out of their bedrooms.

There was Maxi and Tomasu (twenty-five, twenty-three) both sharing a room. It really smelled and, as Mum described it, 'looked like a bomb had gone off'. Then in came Mum and Dad from their cupboard of a room, holding hands and talking about the day ahead. And finally Aron came out of the room he and Hayley shared. Rubbing his eyes, the twelve year old yawned a welcome and started on a puzzle that he hadn't managed to finish last night.

Ramil was going to miss it.

* * *

**Ilaya**

"Miss... Miss Ilaya. I'm sorry Miss but you have to wake up."

Slowly, Ilaya Rose clambered out of bed and settled her delicate, petite feet onto the soft, sheep rug, stretching out her arms as she blinked herself awake. Looking around, Ilaya soaked in the warm glow of sunlight from her stained glass window; the gentle colours of the glass swallow bathed her skin. Sighing, Ilaya bid her servant good morning.

"Your father is waiting for you at the breakfast table Miss." Replied Silvia.

"Thank you, and please, call me Ilaya." Ilaya asked for the tenth time.

"I would Miss, but it is not my place." Bowing, Silvia set to making Ilaya's four-poster bed, ruffling the light blue drapes into shape.

Wrapping a light, gossamer robe around her body, Ilaya made her way to the open dining hall.

As she walked to the hall, Ilaya's thoughts wondered to her dream she had had that night. Brief memories of the bizarre tree full of birds, a boy, running towards her with eyes full of fear. Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, she pushed open the plain door of the breakfast hall.

Waiting at a banquet table, her father sat right at the end, the table adorned with a white cloth on which steamed freshly cooked bread rolls; bright yellow vibrant eggs and a whole bowl full of ripe winter fruit.

"Ah, my rose, good morning!" Greg Rose welcomed his daughter in open arms and pulled out a high-backed chair on his left. "What's it to be, Martha has cooked a wonderful breakfast to send off my star." Mentioning her departure brought on a wave of sadness but Ilaya pushed it down so it wouldn't ruin her Father's farewell.

Helping herself to rolls and eggs, Ilaya peeked out under her eyelashes at her Father. Greg Rose's hair, over the past few years, had started to retreat and thin out from deep black to possessing a dusting of grey and his tummy had expanded into what some people call a 'rum belly', though her Father would never drink that vile stuff.

"So my dear, are you looking forward to a new year at College?" queried Greg as he bit into a wrinkled apple.

"Well, I am full of apprehension," Ilaya admitted uncertainly, "but I'm definitely looking forward to it, though I will miss you."

"I will miss you to my darling." Laying his weathered hands over Ilaya's smooth, petite hands, Greg sighed. "But it is the law for those with magic or elemental powers to go to the College to train and, well, you are one of those lucky few."

"But am I lucky Father? I mean, I _have_ to go to College, I _have _to train, I _have _to join the army and protect Unali and I am constantly bowed to in the street. I can't stand it anymore!" unable to control the torrent of emotions, Ilaya carried on. "Thanks to this _lucky_ gift, Mother and Frank died, because of this gift, I can't trust myself to feel anymore and because of this gift I am singled out from my friends and fellow pupils. Trust me Father; this gift is in no way at all lucky!" And as Ilaya buried her head in her hands with sobs racking her body, rain pelted the windows and dark clouds smothered the light in the room.

Glancing at the weather outside, Greg knelt by his daughter and put his arm around her shaking shoulders. "Ilaya, I'm so sorry. I never realised how you felt about your powers, I never gave a thought. I should have been more observant to notice that you weren't happy. I am sorry." On the last word, Greg nuzzled Ilaya's shoulder with his forehead.

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, Ilaya held her Father's head in her hands. "Do not apologise, for it wasn't your fault. You were caught up in your business and weren't to blame. You are a brilliant Father, the best I could ask for. Anyway, once I am there I do really enjoy college, promise." Smiling down on her father's green eyes' Ilaya kissed his forehead, holding back tears that threatened to flow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 up, hope you enjoy, sorry it's slow moving but I guess it's building it up. Please review! :)**_

2.

Elders

The ninety-eight year old Warrior Elder strode confidently down the wide lane; careful to avoid busy servants scurrying around, cleaning everything before the swarm of students filled the silent buildings. How he didn't bump into everyone perplexed the servants, as the Warrior Elder had been blind since the day he was born.

Sidestepping a cart laden with towels and linen, Lecklai (for that was his name) put a skip in his step as he knew he was close to his destination. Although it had only taken a thirty minute walk, Lecklai thought that the Elders quarters were too far away from each other for easy access. Once again, the Warrior Elder worried about what his school had become.

Lecklai knocked on what he knew was the Mage Elder's door and waited. And waited. And waited. It was a full ten minutes before he heard the door hinges swing open. A rather breathless maid was shocked to find the Warrior Elder in the Mage half, let alone knocking at the Mage Elder's door. Recovering quickly, Ellie welcomed the Warrior Elder into the building.

"He has what?" the Mage Elder clenched her fists.

"He has come to visit you Elder, saying that you both need to talk." Ellie was slightly scared as she had never seen the Mage Elder in such a rage before.

"Well. That is just, just, preposterous!" spat the Mage. Against the bright red of the cushioned sofa, the Mage Elder seemed pale, thin and quite weak. Ellie knew different.

"Would you like me to send him away?" asked Ellie delicately.

"No. No thank you Ellie." The Mage Elder smoothed down her white robes and took a deep breath. "You may send him in."

Curtseying, Ellie left the room.

What on earth did he want? Taman asked herself, what is that happy man scheming?

"Ahh, my lovely Taman." Lecklai walked into the room, breathing in the faint smell of tea and mint. "How lovely to see you, how long has it been? 5 years? Too long my dear, too long."

"Do sit Lecklai, and don't call me 'dear'." Taman said the word 'dear' with obvious distaste.

"Humph, always formal." Lecklai settled his slight body onto a quilted armchair, wincing as he lowered himself down.

"Your knee?" Taman inquired.

Lecklai looked surprised, "Why yes, how nice of you to remember."

"You should really get one of my Power Mages to have a look and see what they can do; I have a brilliant healer with powers I have never seen before." A hint of pride crept into Taman's powerful alto voice.

"Oh no, I would never heal up an old battle wound, it is a reminder to me, to remain alert and that no one is invincible."

"Well, I just don't want our best Warrior out for the count with pain during a battle against our enemies."

"The best Warrior? Please Taman, you're making me blush."

"Let's move on from pleasantries, shall we? What is your reason for coming to my quarters?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Lecklai," Taman said in a warning tone, "as you can't see, I will tell you that I'm rolling my eyes."

"Yes I can see that."

"Lecklai." Taman growled.

"Ok ok, well Taman, I am here to talk with you about the pressing issue of how we run this school. I think-"

"Hold on there Lecklai!" Interrupted Taman, "What do you mean 'the way we run this school'? You say it as if we make a bad job of it."

"Well, as I was going to say before you intervened on my thoroughly rehearsed speech, I think that the way we have separated our two Gift pupils has weakened many crucial points in the defence, offense and knowledge of our children. Many of the new Warriors believe that Mages are evil sorcerers, sent to this school to be turned from evil to good, and even when we convince them otherwise, they all treat the subject of Mages with great care, even my esteemed colleagues and teachers cannot speak about Mages comfortably." Lecklai leaned forward in his chair; his milky white irises seemed to be able to see into Taman's mind. She shifted, suddenly feeling hot. "What I'm trying to say is that both our students know nothing about each other, nor how to fight with beside one another, let alone get along. Even though we are one College, we are two schools, poised and tense, about to lash out at each other. Our children need to work alongside, live, eat and train together. That is my proposal."

Lecklai's speech was replied with a startled silence from Taman.

She was about to retort with a sarcastic insult, when something held her back. Lecklai did speak sense; even she was beginning to have doubts. Many of her Mage warriors didn't have enough fire, not enough rage to get them brave enough on a battlefield. On the other hand' Lecklai's students had plenty of that. His Warrior cries during practices made some of her pupils tremble with fear. They believed the Warrior students to be barbarous, uncivilised wretches from the street. Taman knew the truth about that and it was quite the opposite. But maybe even Lecklai's pupils had some faults. They weren't creative or imaginative on the battlefield like the Mages, whose art work and sculptures were highly admired throughout most of Gorne. Maybe Lecklai did have a point.

Throughout the silence, he heard the cogs ticking in Taman's mind, thinking over the pros and cons of such a risky plan.

Finally, Taman said, "You do have a point Leck, but whether your plan would work; it's a fifty-fifty chance."

"Yes, there is that." Another silence followed whilst the two Elder's pondered. Lecklai had quietly noticed Taman's use of his nickname and smiled. Maybe she was warming to him after all.

Taman said through his thoughts, "I believe I have an idea. A completely mad one, but still a plan all the same."

Signalling for Taman to 'scoot' over, Lecklai sat himself beside the startled Mage Elder. He said quietly with his hands over hers, "Mad plans are usually the best."

* * *

**Miyuki**

"Right Mum, I'm going to Dad's now, you coming?" asked Miyuki.

"What? Oh yes, yes. One second, my petal." Called Hollee from the kitchen.

Together, Miyuki and Hollee walked through the streets of Unali, chatting and laughing, sharing gossip and commenting on the state of the market stalls. Only two streets away was 'Caspian's Forge', Miyuki's dad's shop. Consistent banging came from the windows and shouts could be heard over the rush of the morning activities.

"Caspian, love," called Hollee as the light bell welcomed them in, "Miyuki has come to say farewell!"

Stepping inside the entrance to the shop, Miyuki breathed in the hot smell of sweat, feeling the heat from the furnace on her face. Running her hand along the wooden counter, she remembered happy times when she managed the shop with her older brother, Kenzo. He would always muck around with the apprentices, teasing her for refusing to play. Miyuki took her post as shop clerk very seriously, wanting to prove to her father that she was responsible and trustworthy. Of course, in the end Kenzo would just convince her to play anyway, but they had such a great time.

"What are you thinking?" Hollee asked.

"Oh, just reminiscing."

A familiar sadness filled Hollee's eyes. "Yes, you two had such fun here, though you were so naughty!"

"Kenzo convinced me to do all that stuff, I was innocent!" exclaimed Miyuki.

"Yes, yes. He was rather persuasive wasn't he?" Hollee gazed at the family painting that Caspian had hung up on the wall: Mother and father sitting on a bench in a park, with Miyuki and Kenzo smiling brashly behind their parents' shoulders. A happy family.

Sighing, she turned around and smiled at Miyuki, just as the door to the workshop opened.

Caspian was a big man, blocking most of the light from the furnaces. His black beard and scruffy hair were a tangled mess, and slightly singed at the ends. His small black eyes peered from a grimy wrinkled face but the presence of laughter lines showed that he was a happy man. Biceps bulged out as he crossed his arms and gave his daughter a discerning stare.

"You going now then?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes Father." Miyuki replied shortly.

"Got all your stuff?"

"Yes Father."

"Been practising?"

"Of course Father."

"You'd better not let me down then, girl." Upon this, Caspian turned and strode back into his workshop.

"Wouldn't dream of it Father." Muttered Miyuki, glimpsing in the corner of her eye Hollee staring after her husband's back.

* * *

**Ramil**

"Oi! Ramil! Your lift is here!" shouted Maxi.

"Coming!" he called back. Slinging his bag onto his back, Ramil walked into the main room.

"Ramil, are you leaving now?"

Turning, he replied, "Yeah, Hayley, I am."

Sniffling, Hayley muttered, "I'll miss you ya'know."

"I know." He said gently.

"More than anyone else!" holding her hands out, Hayley got lifted into a hug.

"Really? Even more than Mum?"

"Much more." Hayley rested her head against her brother's chest. "I can hear your heart beating." She murmured. Hayley raised her head and looked at her brother straight in the eyes, "Keep it that way." And she settled herself back on the floor and scampered into the hall.

Slightly shocked, Ramil told himself to remember that although his little sister was young, she was very aware and observant. She must have heard my conversations with Dad, he thought, while we were talking about when I would be called to battle.

"Hey, he's here now." Ramil heard as he walked into the hall way.

"Finally, now we can be off with him." Exclaimed Kevin; winking, he slapped his brother on the back.

"Now be careful love, come back in one piece yes?" adjusting his bag, Ramil's mother kissed his forehead.

"Get out there lad and have fun." Holding back threatening tears, Jino hugged his son for what none of them knew, was the last time.

Saying farewell to everyone else, Ramil finally reached the doorway and smiled at his lift. "Shall we go now then?"

Holding out her arm, Miyuki smiled back, "Off to College we go."

* * *

"How was your dad?" Ramil asked a few minutes later as they walked through the busy streets.

"Oh well. You know him. Distant." Ramil could see that this was a touchy subject so he quickly moved on.

"Looking forward to the new year?"

Brightness seemed to light up in Miyuki's eyes, as she explained to Ramil all about her new ideas for the school.

"And I think that we should reorganise the weapons quarter because trying to find a bow these days is getting impossible. I know it's easy for you, you already have one, but people keep putting them wherever they want, even though there is a size code. Whenever I want a three, I keep getting a ruddy six!" she paused. "What?" Miyuki asked, slightly out of breath.

Ramil chuckled at his friend. "Nothing Yuki, just great to see you again." Putting his arm around her petite shoulders, Miyuki and Ramil walked into the queue to exit the Eastern Gate.

"So how was your winter break?" asked Miyuki, peering over a butchers shoulder, trying to guess how long the wait would take.

"Oh, quiet. Aunt Susu came round."

"Did she tell you your fortune?"

"Nah, wouldn't let her. You know what I think of that kind of stuff."

"Aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"I like my life to be full of surprises. Don't you?"

"A little surprise is nice, but I do want to have a bit of warning."

"Miyuki, your mum's going to be fine."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Miyuki looked shocked.

"Because I know you Yuki, you're worrying about your mum because the baby is a big one, and you won't be there to help. But your Dad will, my family will and everyone who cares for your mum will. And that's a lot."

"How well _do_ you know me?" Miyuki narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend.

"More than you know dear, more than you know." He replied mysteriously.

Miyuki poked him in the ribs, a cheeky smile plastered on her face. "_Don't_ call me dear."

* * *

**Ilaya**

Ilaya put her bag down upon the bed and sat beside it. She was back where she was truly happy, where she felt as if she had a place. And someone had left the room in a complete mess.

"Cassidy, who's been in here since we left?" Ilaya asked her roommate.

"What?" a muffled voice came from beneath a bed beside Ilaya's.

"I said-" Ilaya started but was cut off by a curt "Oh just live with the mess, it's healthy for you."

Ilaya turned sharply to Minnie, a name which suggests a bright, vibrant character but was actually the name of one of the glummest, pessimistic people Ilaya had ever met.

"And what was your comment meant to mean?"

"I was merely saying that Miss-Princess-Pretty-Pie should learn to live with a bit of untidiness seeing as that is how the rest of the lower peasants live." Minnie whipped off a shirt that was covering her face to reveal a snub nose, a sharp jaw line and a sharp, black bob cut. "I mean, not everyone has a personal slave to run after them, obeying every command. 'Oh tell me I'm pretty.' 'Put on my shoe as I just can't possibly do anything by myself.' 'Don't give-"

"Oh do shut up." Snapped Cassidy, chucking one of Minnie's shoes at its owner.

Hurt tears blurred Ilaya's vision, but she swallowed them down and finished unpacking her few belongings into a little chest, that fitted perfectly under her bed. The College only allowed students a limited amount of possessions to 'toughen them up' from the spoilt kids that usually lived there, and make them see how lucky they are compared to other unfortunate folk. However, since the College announced that anyone can come into its halls; most of the students at the school were pretty unfortunate anyway. Nevertheless, it meant less space in the dormitories taken up by clothes and suchlike.

Trying to calm her breathing, Ilaya stared at the blank, featureless wall. It was probably raised by the Earth elementals of the school. She never really got on with that lot, even though she was an Earth mage herself. Each element had its own characters, and when a person bears the Grace of an element, they usually take on its characteristics. Earth Elemental Mages were known to be blunt, honest and hardy people that had an unyielding sense of loyalty, yet their roughness never complimented Ilaya's, 'delicateness'.

"Right, I'm all unpacked." Cassidy rose from the floor and shook dust from her pale blue tunic, "You coming to dinner with me?"

"Yeah," replied Ilaya walking through the door. "coming." She could already smell the spices and meats wafting from the kitchens.

* * *

**Shekil**

"Ahh, it's so nice to eat real food again." Sighed Shekil, spooning surplus amounts of mashed potato into his mouth.

"Oh come on," replied Canon, "it ain't that bad at the Cathedral is it?" Shekil gave him a look. "Yeah, I suppose your right."

"But knowing you Canon, you'd eat anything!" exclaimed Danlon.

"Now now, Dani Boy, give me some credit. I eat it with such, gusto!" Canon ended with fake pompous.

The whole table laughed.

"At least you can talk while eating here." Shekil pointed out.

"But isn't the point of silence during meals meant to, strengthen your faith?" asked Mick, innocently.

"Oh aren't you the _perfect_ priest's boy." Danlon smacked Mick on the back, causing the sausage that was perched on the end of his fork to fly across and smack Canon in the face.

There was a shocked moment of silence. Then Canon shouted "Food fight!" and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Miyuki**

Miyuki slotted the next arrow into her size three bow and fired it at the unsuspecting victim. It 'thwacked' into its chest resounding a pleasing twang. She walked over and yanked it out. Satisfied, Miyuki put the bow and quiver away and moved onto her collection of newly polished shruiken. Designed by Miyuki, they were roughly circular thin plates of metal that could fit snugly in the palm of her hand. In the good old days when Kenzo was alive, he father had made them from her precisely drawn out blueprints, but ever since then Miyuki always got one of the many apprentices to do the work. The results were still beautiful, yet deadly.

There were 20, all different designs, all with sharp or jagged edges. Some were better for piercing through armour. Some were better for slicing through flesh or the leather of a saddle strap. Miyuki could identify each one just from touch.

In lightning fast flicks, she sent a storm of shining 'death-stars' towards the remaining dummy. Two plunged into the chain mail of it chest, nearly burying themselves completely, while the remaining six punctured the head, neck, legs and arms.

As she went to retrieve them, she heard clapping echo throughout the Training Hall. Whipping around she grabbed one of her shruiken. A figure walked out of the shadows, hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, just wanted to admire the great warrior in her work." Cesca was about four foot eleven, short for a sixteen year old but her small size usually led her opponents to underestimate her. Big mistake.

"Hey Cesca" Miyuki lowered her weapon and went to put them away in her bag.

"Hey yourself. How were your holidays?"

"Nice and quiet thanks, yours?"

"Oh you know me; I was out partying all night, every night. Thought I'd met the boy of my dreams. He was gorgeous: wavy black hair, bright blue eyes, and a scar on his eyebrow. Perfect." she paused.

"But?" prompted Miyuki.

"We ended up trying to steal from a shop, quite drunk may I add, not like my usual behaviour," Miyuki snorted. "We got separated. Next day I went back and apologised profusely to poor Mr Kinte and he mentioned that the guy was given a punishment to work there after school hours."

"How old was this guy?"

"Oh, about eighteen."

"And his mum was dishing out punishments?" laughed Miyuki.

"No," defended Cesca, "He's an orphan; he was staying at the Cathedral. Oh he is my own angel." Wrapping her arms around herself, she swayed out of the room.

Shaking her head, Miyuki followed.

* * *

**Ilaya**

"Almighty Goddess, this will never come out," whined Ilaya, furiously scrubbing at her ruined tunic. "all because of Shekil and his immature gang of vagabonds!"

"I agree." Nodded Cassidy.

"Oh yeah right Cassidy, you worship the ground on which they walk." Interjected Minnie.

Cassidy blushed to her roots and hid her head behind her own tunic.

"Really Cassidy, I had no idea that you liked those boys?" Ilaya said incredulously.

"Well, I mean who wouldn't. They are rather silly but they have a laugh and they're funny and not even you can deny that they have looks."

Ilaya's mouth was agape, not unlike a bemused goldfish.

"What?" cried Cassidy.

Minnie chuckled, "I think what Ilaya is trying to say is that she thought you never thought about boys in that way."

"Well, why wouldn't I. I'm getting to that age. Just because you haven't got there doesn't mean no one else has." Cassidy's eyes blazed with fire, literally: in the blackness of her pupils, angry red fires were blazing.

"What! I - I have got to that age, and I wasn't judging you by it, I just thought your standards were a bit higher than, than those boys!" Stuttered Ilaya.

"Standards? I can't afford the luxury of standards; I can't snap my fingers upon where a wealthy young noble will be presenting me with a ring!"

"What did you say?" Ilaya's voice had dropped down to an icy whisper.

"I said that not everyone gets exactly what they want just like that!"

The air in the room suddenly froze, the breath of the three girls curled white from their mouths. Their wooden cups had cracked, ice sliding across the floor.

"Cassidy, are you suggesting that I'm spoilt?"

Realising her mistake, Cassidy backed away, "No, no not at all Ilaya, it's just-"

"You defend me against others, acting all honourable and just. But you're just the same." Ilaya's whisper sent shivers down Cassidy's back.

Minnie rose from the bed, tense, her eyes flickering from both of the girls.

"You say you're my friend, but you whisper behind my back just like the rest of them." Ilaya continued. A fierce wind whipped the girls hair into a frenzy and Minnie tried to hold the bed sheets down, but Ilaya didn't seem to notice.

"You say you are my friend, that's more lies. That is who you are, isn't it, a liar!"

Cracks skated up the Earth walls, as Ilaya's fists clenched and fire danced up her arms.

"Ilaya, listen to me! You don't mean any of that, this is not you speaking!" yelled Minnie, waving her arms to attract Ilaya's attention.

Ilaya turned around, and Minnie gasped. Her eyes were glowing gold with betrayal and rage and uncontrollable power.

"Just calm down, Cassidy is your friend, don't forget that." The golden glow faded, and Ilaya slipped into a dead faint.

* * *

**Ramil**

Sitting outside the Punishment Officer's office is never a pleasurable experience, but it was one that Shekil was just too used to. The worn stone benches seemed as if they grew out of the marble floor, which they probably did thanks to the Earth Mages; initials were carved into the opposite wall, probably a lasting sentiment for the school to remember them and from the bare wooden door you could imagine worried ears being pressed against it.

As Shekil gazed at the door, it swung open and the shadow figure of Takeshi summoned them.

Taking one breath together, Shekil, Canon, Danlon and Mick walked into the Punishment Officer's office.

"Well boys. Not a good start is it?" Takeshi settled himself into the chair while he studied the four boys stood before his desk. "Food fights on the first day? And with the Mages telekinetic powers, it made everything a whole lot worse, so tell me, who's to blame?"

None of the boys answered, Mick just shuffled is feet.

"No volunteers, no honest boys in this motley group?" he sighed, "very well, I guess punishments for all of you, at least a fortnight in the kitchens and then maybe a month on dorm patrol." Takeshi then searched through a massive pile of papers on his desk, ignoring the boys despairing looks.

"Sir, it was me."

Takeshi looked up, "Shekil? You take full responsibility?"

"Yes sir." He gulped.

"Then the rest of you, scram." Takeshi dismissed the boys, all leaving with grateful glances towards their saviour.

"So Shekil, our little troublemaker, what will I do with you?" asked Takeshi, his fingertips touching.

"Let me off?" smiled Shekil.

Takeshi laughed, "Alas, no. We'll start with a week of..."

Rubbing his head, Shekil wondered how he managed to get two major punishments in one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a raunchy scene coming so I warn those blushful (it that's even a word) people. It's a bit short but i wanted it to end on a ... . :)**

4.

The Heist

**Shekil**

"Shekil?" All the students who were previously busy scratching with their quills on parchment looked up at Mistress Ima of Healing standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry Master Hunter, but I was wondering if I could borrow Shekil for the rest of the revision session."

Shekil looked up at Master Hunter, knowing he would have no choice but to let him go.

"Very well then."

As Shekil left through the doorway, Canon winked at him. Ima was very beautiful and Shekil had slightly flirted with her in their lessons.

"So what did you want me for Mistress?"

"We have a difficult case in the Infirmary. Would you help me out?"

"For you? Anything." Shekil replied to the blushing Ima. He smirked: no lady was immune to his charms, even a strong, confident Mistress like Ima.

"In here," Ima held the bolted door open for Shekil. Inside, neat beds were lined in order with either motionless or presently treated patients. Scurrying around were both Healing Mages in their vial patterned uniforms and Nuns dressed in their habits. Shekil waited for Ima to take him to the patient, but she continued to lead him down the hallway, towards a heavy steel door. As they neared, Shekil could hear screams and shouts from the other side of the door: the patient was in the Psychiatric Ward.

"You ready?" Ima asked with a furrowed face.

Not wanting to show fear, he motioned for her to lead on.

Compared to the peaceful, well lit Infirmary, the Psychiatric Ward was dark and a buzz of chaos. The beds had ropes or chains attached, holding down the inhibitor with a tight grip. Rather than just Healer Mages and Nuns, men and women from the police were here to make sure criminals and other sinners stayed in their place.

Ima quickly veered off into a private room, where a rather calm man was lying chained to a bed. The only window was barred and the room was bare apart from the bed he was lying in.

"Shekil, this is Pena Shu, Pena, Shekil is here to help you feel better today.

"I assure you Miss Ima, I feel fine." The man struggled to smile. He had sallow skin with dark, empty eyes and his arms and legs were red from scratch and bite marks.

Shekil felt slightly scared, but stepped forward with determined steps, he was going to cure this man's ailment, and then get rewarded by a smile and maybe a hurried kiss from Mistress Ima.

"Shekil, you cannot cure me, there is nothing to cure. There is no need for you to be here." From the calm way he spoke, Shekil nearly believed Pena was telling the truth and would rather have turned away, but he had dealt with mad people before; you can't take anything they say for granted.

"I'm going to place my hands on your head ok? Just lightly," Shekil soothed.

Pena just stared blankly up at him but as soon as Shekil's outstretched fingertips grazed the man's temples, he went berserk: screaming and writhing as if Satan had possessed him. Shekil acted quickly. Ignoring the shocked gasp from Ima, he used his telekinesis to restrain the man and telepathically intruded the man's mind.

'_Calm down. Be still.' _Shekil gently ordered. Immediately, the man relaxed and laid down as if at peace. His fingers resuming their previous position, Shekil kneeled before the man and searched his body and mind for the problem. Shekil zoomed passed all the scratches and cuts, those would heal naturally and Shekil could sense that the problem would be hard to overcome: he needed all his strength. As Shekil entered Pena's mind, the man's turbulent and scared thoughts crashed over him like an ice cold tsunami. It took his breath away and Shekil had to leave his trance to gather his thoughts.

"You okay?" Ima inquired worriedly.

He answered hesitantly, "Yeah, yeah. Just need a moment." Shekil performed the necessary breathing exercises to calm him down and entered back into Pena's mind.

He waded through the junkyard that was the man's infected mind. After a few moments of gut wrenching searching, he found the rotten growth latched deep within Pena's mind. Taking a deep breath, he pummelled the growth with everything he had, jabbing its weak points and stretching and pulling its taught outer skin. It was resistant, and retaliated with an energy blast that pushed Shekil straight out of Pena's body and mind, so much that Shekil was thrown onto his back, resulting in a sharp pain in his neck.

"Shekil!" exclaimed Ima, he only growled and rushed into Pena's body and mind with such ferocity that he rammed into the growth, creating a sizeable puncture wound. Shekil sensed the outpour of corruption and hatred ooze from it and struggled to keep it contained from spilling into Pena's already distraught mind. Slowly, he pressured the growth into giving up all of its 'poison' and then squished it all into a tiny pulp. When it was a suitable size, he 'burnt' it up with his mind until nothing was left. All this was done as gently and slowly as Shekil could manage; if he was too harsh or quick it could result in fatal consequences for Pena. Smugness filled Shekil as he exited Pena's mind delicately: one of the hardest healing jobs he had ever done and he succeeded, and in front of Ima. Shekil drew in a much needed breath as he entered back into his own body.

Ima firmly placed her hands on Shekil's shoulders, steadying his trembling figure. "You did it, you did it Shekil. I'm so proud." She whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against his cheek.

A slight smile graced Pena's sleeping face, and at last the man looked truly at peace.

"Will he be ok?" Shekil asked breathlessly, not only from his challenging endeavour but from the intimate closeness of Ima; she still hadn't removed her slight hands.

"After some rest yes, he'll be fine. You may leave him now; the nurses will look after him. You however look like you need a pick me up, come, I'm sure Master Hunter won't mind you being absent for a little while longer." As she opened the door, she winked flirtatiously at Shekil hinting that the 'pick me up' may be a little more than a spot of tea.

As she lead him back to her office, Shekil's heart was thumping, his mind wondering over the endless possibilities of what lay ahead for him behind the shut door.

Ima's office was filled with healing herbs and plants, stuffed in jars or dried hanging from the ceiling, they gave the room an earthy, pleasant smell that reminded Shekil of late nights down hidden corridors, his face pressed against Ima's smooth neck as he bit and nipped at her shoulder, her whimpers and moans coursing through his tensed body as his heart raced faster and faster.

The click of the lock brought Shekil back to present time, and he grinned cheekily as Ima swayed over to him, her arms intertwining around his neck and cold, smooth lips cherishing his cheeks, eyes, nose and neck. Shekil wrapped his arms around her waist, strong against the curved, small of her back. She pulled away and Shekil took the opening to kiss her full on the lip, palms spread open on her back. His very touched sent shivery ripples over her body and she purred as he gently tipped her head back for a better angle. He separated her lips with a flicker of his tongue and delved deep into her mouth. Her taste filled him as their tongues danced and weaved, Shekil's hands sending bursts of heat as he rubbed her hips and waist.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as he suckled her neck, leaving behind a red love-bite. Ima groaned when he stopped, sending a burst of ecstasy through his body all the way to his groin. He walked her over to the comfy sofa she kept beside the unlit fireplace and laid down on top of her, fitting into her curves. Shekil's weight pressing down upon her filled her with familiar pleasure as she drank in the sight of his tussled black curls and lust filled eyes.

"Pleasure me," Ima gasped and Shekil readily obeyed. Under her top, he firmly slid his hands over her stomach, knowing she liked strength rather than gentleness, and his hand cupped her perk breast. He squeezed it slightly, enjoying her gasps and whimpers of pure ecstasy as he started to massage her hardened nipple.

The Great Clock chimed the Hour of the Mouse, its steady call reverberating though the entire college. It signalled end of the revision/homework hour and soon the hallways would be filled with hungry, worn out pupils.

Ima's disappointment mirrored Shekil's as they realised their 'pick me up' session was over.

"Shekil, you'd better go." Ima panted, her voice still filled with lust.

Shekil hated to leave the beautiful, lustful creature when things were getting really good, "Just a little longer?" he begged, teasingly biting her nipple through her top.

Ima struggled to contain her moan, having to be the strong one.

"No Shekil, we'll finish this off next time." She said clearly.

"Ok," he sighed, before kissing Ima hard on the mouth. Without another word he whisked away and joined the heavy throng of chattering pupils on their way to a well earned meal.

* * *

**Ramil and Miyuki**

In the flickering light cast by smouldering fires, shadows danced along the sides of tents. Silently, the dark figures passed sleeping bundles and skirted around the night guard. Huddling together on the verge of no-man's land, the group's breath curled up in the sharp night air.

"Right, does everyone know what they're doing?" Winmai asked, he was met with certain nods.

"Miyuki, Haku, go ahead, be careful, you won't have the ropes to help you."

Swiftly, the duo sprinted towards the distant wall of the College. With the help of gaps between the cream bricks, their strong fingers grasped and pulled themselves up the vertical wall. Once they were over, they lowered two ropes down and jumped over the 4 metre gap between the parapet wall and the neighbouring roof of the Training Hall and Arena. They waited there until they were joined by the other members of their team.

Winmai signalled to Josha and Cesca to begin traversing over the steeply ridged roof; they were best for this job, as a Sensor, Josha could sense is there were any hidden booby traps and Cesca was the lightest of all the team. The members left behind closely studied Josha and Cesca's route so not to stumble across any of the traps, they all tensed with bated breath when Josha had to grab Cesca away from an invisible snare; but they managed to get to the other side without further a hitch.

One after the other, they all followed. Vera, one of the best horse-back fighters in the whole College, slipped on a greased slope and tumbled in to the air. She managed to grab a pipe high up from the ground, but after a brief moment she realised she couldn't climb back up. Regretfully she gave the signal for 'carry on, don't come back' and let go.

The feelings of the group plummeted from losing a member so early in the raid, but they met Cesca and Josha on the other side. Winmai signalled for Cesca to begin the next stage of the plan.

She stood up to her full height on the edge of the roof. Holding her arms straight out to her sides, she sprang off the ledge and flew through the air. She grabbed onto the window sill on the opposite building and gymnastically swung herself up to crouch cat-like outside the window. She shot a thumb up to the group and picked the lock on the window; after disappearing inside for a few moments an arrow with a rope attached soared towards the group and Miyuki deftly caught it. She tied the rope to a gargoyle and put a piece of cloth over the rope, holding onto both ends of the cloth she swung herself off the roof and slid down, landing on the window ledge and climbing inside.

Soon all of Alpha 1 was safely inside the window. Miyuki mouthed to Ramil excitedly, "We're inside the Elder Warrior Quarters'!"

"And the hardest part is still to come." He pointed out.

The group proceeded onwards, with Josha and Cesca at the front. They were in a 2 by 2 formation; in pairs they covered one side the corridor each. But to everyone's surprise and relief, there didn't seem to be any obstacles.

They all stopped outside of the Elder Warriors Rooms. With a sharp signal from Winmai, Ramil barged through the door and stormed into the room, readying himself for what ever was coming. But what was coming was a far greater surprise, so much that Ramil froze in his tracks.

Elder Warrior Lecklai stood in the middle of the room, twiddling a precious diamond that was hung from his neck "Yes Ramil, your next opponent is me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another scene! yaaay. *ehem* rather saucy bit coming up, my prude self was rather blushing, but well enjoy! (not in that way) ;)**

* * *

4.

The Heist

**Shekil**

"Shekil?" All the students who were previously busy scratching with their quills on parchment looked up at Mistress Ima of Healing standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry Master Hunter, but I was wondering if I could borrow Shekil for the rest of the revision session."

Shekil looked up at Master Hunter, knowing he would have no choice but to let him go.

"Very well then."

As Shekil left through the doorway, Canon winked at him. Ima was very beautiful and Shekil had slightly flirted with her in their lessons.

"So what did you want me for Mistress?"

"We have a difficult case in the Infirmary. Would you help me out?"

"For you? Anything." Shekil replied to the blushing Ima. He smirked: no lady was immune to his charms, even a strong, confident Mistress like Ima.

"In here," Ima held the bolted door open for Shekil. Inside, neat beds were lined in order with either motionless or presently treated patients. Scurrying around were both Healing Mages in their vial patterned uniforms and Nuns dressed in their habits. Shekil waited for Ima to take him to the patient, but she continued to lead him down the hallway, towards a heavy steel door. As they neared, Shekil could hear screams and shouts from the other side of the door: the patient was in the Psychiatric Ward.

"You ready?" Ima asked with a furrowed face.

Not wanting to show fear, he motioned for her to lead on.

Compared to the peaceful, well lit Infirmary, the Psychiatric Ward was dark and a buzz of chaos. The beds had ropes or chains attached, holding down the inhibitor with a tight grip. Rather than just Healer Mages and Nuns, men and women from the police were here to make sure criminals and other sinners stayed in their place.

Ima quickly veered off into a private room, where a rather calm man was lying chained to a bed. The only window was barred and the room was bare apart from the bed he was lying in.

"Shekil, this is Pena Shu, Pena, Shekil is here to help you feel better today.

"I assure you Miss Ima, I feel fine." The man struggled to smile. He had sallow skin with dark, empty eyes and his arms and legs were red from scratch and bite marks.

Shekil felt slightly scared, but stepped forward with determined steps, he was going to cure this man's ailment, and then get rewarded by a smile and maybe a hurried kiss from Mistress Ima.

"Shekil, you cannot cure me, there is nothing to cure. There is no need for you to be here." From the calm way he spoke, Shekil nearly believed Pena was telling the truth and would rather have turned away, but he had dealt with mad people before; you can't take anything they say for granted.

"I'm going to place my hands on your head ok? Just lightly," Shekil soothed.

Pena just stared blankly up at him but as soon as Shekil's outstretched fingertips grazed the man's temples, he went berserk: screaming and writhing as if Satan had possessed him. Shekil acted quickly. Ignoring the shocked gasp from Ima, he used his telekinesis to restrain the man and telepathically intruded the man's mind.

'_Calm down. Be still.' _Shekil gently ordered. Immediately, the man relaxed and laid down as if at peace. His fingers resuming their previous position, Shekil kneeled before the man and searched his body and mind for the problem. Shekil zoomed passed all the scratches and cuts, those would heal naturally and Shekil could sense that the problem would be hard to overcome: he needed all his strength. As Shekil entered Pena's mind, the man's turbulent and scared thoughts crashed over him like an ice cold tsunami. It took his breath away and Shekil had to leave his trance to gather his thoughts.

"You okay?" Ima inquired worriedly.

He answered hesitantly, "Yeah, yeah. Just need a moment." Shekil performed the necessary breathing exercises to calm him down and entered back into Pena's mind.

He waded through the junkyard that was the man's infected mind. After a few moments of gut wrenching searching, he found the rotten growth latched deep within Pena's mind. Taking a deep breath, he pummelled the growth with everything he had, jabbing its weak points and stretching and pulling its taught outer skin. It was resistant, and retaliated with an energy blast that pushed Shekil straight out of Pena's body and mind, so much that Shekil was thrown onto his back, resulting in a sharp pain in his neck.

"Shekil!" exclaimed Ima, he only growled and rushed into Pena's body and mind with such ferocity that he rammed into the growth, creating a sizeable puncture wound. Shekil sensed the outpour of corruption and hatred ooze from it and struggled to keep it contained from spilling into Pena's already distraught mind. Slowly, he pressured the growth into giving up all of its 'poison' and then squished it all into a tiny pulp. When it was a suitable size, he 'burnt' it up with his mind until nothing was left. All this was done as gently and slowly as Shekil could manage; if he was too harsh or quick it could result in fatal consequences for Pena. Smugness filled Shekil as he exited Pena's mind delicately: one of the hardest healing jobs he had ever done and he succeeded, and in front of Ima. Shekil drew in a much needed breath as he entered back into his own body.

Ima firmly placed her hands on Shekil's shoulders, steadying his trembling figure. "You did it, you did it Shekil. I'm so proud." She whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against his cheek.

A slight smile graced Pena's sleeping face, and at last the man looked truly at peace.

"Will he be ok?" Shekil asked breathlessly, not only from his challenging endeavour but from the intimate closeness of Ima; she still hadn't removed her slight hands.

"After some rest yes, he'll be fine. You may leave him now; the nurses will look after him. You however look like you need a pick me up, come, I'm sure Master Hunter won't mind you being absent for a little while longer." As she opened the door, she winked flirtatiously at Shekil hinting that the 'pick me up' may be a little more than a spot of tea.

As she lead him back to her office, Shekil's heart was thumping, his mind wondering over the endless possibilities of what lay ahead for him behind the shut door.

Ima's office was filled with healing herbs and plants, stuffed in jars or dried hanging from the ceiling, they gave the room an earthy, pleasant smell that reminded Shekil of late nights down hidden corridors, his face pressed against Ima's smooth neck as he bit and nipped at her shoulder, her whimpers and moans coursing through his tensed body as his heart raced faster and faster.

The click of the lock brought Shekil back to present time, and he grinned cheekily as Ima swayed over to him, her arms intertwining around his neck and cold, smooth lips cherishing his cheeks, eyes, nose and neck. Shekil wrapped his arms around her waist, strong against the curved, small of her back. She pulled away and Shekil took the opening to kiss her full on the lip, palms spread open on her back. His very touch sent shivery ripples over her body and she purred as he gently tipped her head back for a better angle. He separated her lips with a flicker of his tongue and delved deep into her mouth. Her taste filled him as their tongues danced and weaved, Shekil's hands sending bursts of heat as he rubbed her hips and waist.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as he suckled her neck, leaving behind a red love-bite. Ima groaned when he stopped, sending a burst of ecstasy through his body all the way to his groin. He walked her over to the comfy sofa she kept beside the unlit fireplace and laid down on top of her, fitting into her curves. Shekil's weight pressing down upon her filled her with familiar pleasure as she drank in the sight of his tussled black curls and lust filled eyes.

"Pleasure me," Ima gasped and Shekil readily obeyed. Under her top, he firmly slid his hands over her stomach, knowing she liked strength rather than gentleness, and his hand cupped her perk breast. He squeezed it slightly, enjoying her gasps and whimpers of pure ecstasy as he started to massage her hardened nipple.

The Great Clock chimed the Hour of the Mouse, its steady call reverberating though the entire college. It signalled end of the revision/homework hour and soon the hallways would be filled with hungry, worn out pupils.

Ima's disappointment mirrored Shekil's as they realised their 'pick me up' session was over.

"Shekil, you'd better go." Ima panted, her voice still filled with lust.

Shekil hated to leave the beautiful, lustful creature when things were getting really good, "Just a little longer?" he begged, teasingly biting her nipple through her top.

Ima struggled to contain her moan, having to be the strong one.

"No Shekil, we'll finish this off next time." She said clearly.

"Ok," he sighed, before kissing Ima hard on the mouth. Without another word he whisked away and joined the heavy throng of chattering pupils on their way to a well earned meal.

* * *

In the flickering light cast by smouldering fires, shadows danced along the sides of tents. Silently, the dark figures passed sleeping bundles and skirted around the night guard. Huddling together on the verge of no-man's land, the group's breath curled up in the sharp night air.

"Right, does everyone know what they're doing?" Winmai asked, he was met with certain nods.

"Miyuki, Haku, go ahead, be careful, you won't have the ropes to help you."

Swiftly, the duo sprinted towards the distant wall of the College. With the help of gaps between the cream bricks, their strong fingers grasped and pulled themselves up the vertical wall. Once they were over, they lowered two ropes down and jumped over the 4 metre gap between the parapet wall and the neighbouring roof of the Training Hall and Arena. They waited there until they were joined by the other members of their team.

Winmai signalled to Josha and Cesca to begin traversing over the steeply ridged roof; they were best for this job, as a Sensor, Josha could sense is there were any hidden booby traps and Cesca was the lightest of all the team. The members left behind closely studied Josha and Cesca's route so not to stumble across any of the traps, they all tensed with bated breath when Josha had to grab Cesca away from an invisible snare; but they managed to get to the other side without further a hitch.

One after the other, they all followed. Vera, one of the best horse-back fighters in the whole College, slipped on a greased slope and tumbled in to the air. She managed to grab a pipe high up from the ground, but after a brief moment she realised she couldn't climb back up. Regretfully she gave the signal for 'carry on, don't come back' and let go.

The feelings of the group plummeted from losing a member so early in the raid, but they met Cesca and Josha on the other side. Winmai signalled for Cesca to begin the next stage of the plan.

She stood up to her full height on the edge of the roof. Holding her arms straight out to her sides, she sprang off the ledge and flew through the air. She grabbed onto the window sill on the opposite building and gymnastically swung herself up to crouch cat-like outside the window. She shot a thumb up to the group and picked the lock on the window; after disappearing inside for a few moments an arrow with a rope attached soared towards the group and Miyuki deftly caught it. She tied the rope to a gargoyle and put a piece of cloth over the rope, holding onto both ends of the cloth she swung herself off the roof and slid down, landing on the window ledge and climbing inside.

Soon all of Alpha 1 was safely inside the window. Miyuki mouthed to Ramil excitedly, "We're inside the Elder Warrior Quarters'!"

"And the hardest part is still to come." He pointed out.

The group proceeded onwards, with Josha and Cesca at the front. They were in a 2 by 2 formation; in pairs they covered one side the corridor each. But to everyone's surprise and relief, there didn't seem to be any obstacles.

They all stopped outside of the Elder Warriors Rooms. With a sharp signal from Winmai, Ramil barged through the door and stormed into the room, readying himself for what ever was coming. But what was coming was a far greater surprise, so much that Ramil froze in his tracks.

Elder Warrior Lecklai stood in the middle of the room, twiddling a precious diamond that was hung from his neck "Yes Ramil, your next opponent is me."

* * *

**Ilaya**

Ilaya was tossing and turning in her sleep, tangling her thin bed sheets around her sweat-covered body.

_A goat with the head of a lion and the tail of a snake was chasing her, hunting her down. She could feel the warm breath on her back as his giant jaws closed in on her-_

_Above her floated a tree, with birds instead of leaves, she was singing a lullaby while playing a lute and the birds were harmonising with her. In a flurry of feathers, they all took off, leaving her bewildered as a panicked voice shrieked "Emrose!"-_

"_Enter." Called a voice from within the office._

_Ilaya walked in and sat on the engulfing chair. "You sent for me Mage Elder?"_

"_Yes, I called you here to talk about your unique situation."_

"_You mean when I can control all 4 elements when it has been unheard of to control more than two? Or if I feel strong emotions, I lose control of myself, my eyes glow white and I bend with impossible powers?"_

"_Both." Taman retorted dryly. "Now, me and a few other esteemed Masters have been researching into this phenomenon. From what we have found, we believe that you are something called an Avatar. They were part of old folk tales but we think there is some truth at the core."_

"_What's an Avatar?"_

"_Someone who can control all of the elements, they possess the knowledge and skill of a hundred lifetimes because their life source reincarnates in a cycle."_

"_Well I guess I kind of fit the criteria. Is there a club I can join? Maybe a fan base?"_

"_Stop it with the sarcasm child; it is not a redeeming feature."_

"_So, what now?"_

"_Now, we carry on. What else is there to do? Now we know what you are, it does explain things and lift the cloud of ignorance from our minds."_

"_But the other students are scared of me, what if I hurt someone, or worse commit murder again?"_

"_That was an accident-"_

"_That could repeat it's self."_

"_No it won't. We know how to control and stop you now. There is no need to worry. So go back to class and live a normal life."_

"_Yeah a normal life, like I can ever have that."_

* * *

Breaking from his bewildered stupor, Ramil leapt at Lecklai, hands curled in fists. As quick a lightning Lecklai dodged and jabbed a sharp punch at Ramil's gut. He cried out in pain and his cry summoned the rest of his team. They hesitated in the doorway, and then joined in the fray. Haku swung his leg around to Lecklai's head while Cesca threw a wooden chair at his chest. The Elder soared through the air, avoiding both and picked up an oil lamp with thudded into some unlucky souls face. Miyuki pulled the rug on which Lecklai was standing, he staggered backwards and Josha took the opportunity to trip him up, further usurping his balance. Lecklai used the momentum to flip over and land back on his two feet. Ramil was amazed at the show of skill from the old man, especially seeing as he was blind, as Lecklai just continued to fight. Miyuki swung from the chandelier, aiming a two footed kick at Lecklai, but he grabbed her ankles and swung her round, knocking her into Haku.

The fight was heating up, and already the students were tired but they continued to send a barrage of attacks and strikes. However, nothing seemed to infiltrate the Warrior Elder's defence; until Cesca stumbled into the massive ornamental gong hanging from the wall. The sudden peal seemed to distract Lecklai: as just after, Miyuki managed to land a punch, knocking his face to one side. With immediate wisdom, Cesca started to hit the gong repeatedly, drowning out the sounds of his opponents so Lecklai couldn't hear where they were.

The victory was swift: after landing several more jabs, Miyuki sent Lecklai to the floor. Ramil whisked some curtain ropes and used them to tie up the writhing Mage struggling to break free, but Haku had him in a strong hold.

They all stood back, panting with exertion, not quite believing that they had all defeated the greatest warrior the school had ever known. Cesca ceased ringing the bell, glowing in the fact she had uncovered Lecklai's greatest weakness.

"Congratulations Alpha 1. Take the diamond, and return to your camp. Be proud of what you have accomplished, as it is an outstanding achievement. Oh, and please would you untie me before you leave?"

* * *

**Sorry about the rather short action sequence, not really my specialality. Anyway, please if you have any tips or comments REVIEW! :)**


End file.
